


[Podfic] Sun and Moon and Stars

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Moon Hunters (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, after the war, balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: The Council between the Sun and the Moon meet to celebrate a celestial event.
Relationships: Witch (Moon Hunters) & Miletus (Moon Hunters)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Sun and Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sun and Moon and Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541225) by [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye). 



> Read by: GodOfLaundryBaskets  
> Edited by: Oceantail

## MP3

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/sun-and-moon-and-stars/Sun%20and%20Moon%20and%20Stars.mp3) | 7 MB | 0:09:36


End file.
